


关于牵手那件小事

by KNnAlgorithm



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNnAlgorithm/pseuds/KNnAlgorithm
Summary: 折原自忖他与平和岛不同，他是追求纯粹的人。纯粹的恶，欲望，喜乐，享受，堕落，快感。任何一旦牵扯上爱这种麻烦复杂玩意的人，必将踏入庸人自扰的感情泥沼。





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
前言：  
  
非小事也。  
  
# 《关于撒娇那件小事》后续，[前篇请点此](http://knn-algorithm.lofter.com/post/39f3dc_41d7aec)  
# 短篇  
# 临诞贺  
# 分二至三次更完  
  
临也くんお诞生日おめでとう。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尝试了三遍，那件事依然未果。

要说难度高么？堪比不可能的任务似的，比穿越时空打倒异世界魔王、倒立背出圣边琉璃新歌歌词并绕行池袋一周、强行摘掉岸谷森严的防毒面罩还来得困难……不，仔细一想，后者似乎也非易事。

明明上床、共浴，彼此之间能坦诚相见的事情都给做遍了，唯独牵手，一般情侣都能轻松做到的小事，拿来要求对方却简直天方夜谭。

匪夷所思。

无论什么下流段子都能轻易说到做到的轻浮男人，一旦在世人面前可能曝露半点与自己正在交往的蛛丝马迹，便浑身僵直，似块死肉。附带眼神死。  
  
  
这个男人究竟哪根筋不对劲？

为什么约会的时候都不和自己牵手?

不过，要说能与这种异于常人的家伙交往，自己也有哪里不正常吧。

平和岛静雄如此想道。  
  
  
差不多在两人交往一年左右的时间点，平和岛意识到了，什么该发展的都已经百花齐放，但大街小巷随处可见的情侣模式，却偏偏不在他与那个男人之间开花结果。

他不免觉得，自己该不是只被对方视作单纯的炮友关系吧？

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么约会的时候不跟我牵手?”

面对自己唐突的质问，无论何时看上去都很色气的情报贩子终于从电脑屏幕前移开目光，转头注视着坐在沙发这头的自己。脸上毫不掩饰地浮现“又来了”的表情。

“为什么？”不死心，他又试着追问一次。

“没有为什么，单纯不想。”折原临也说完打了个哈欠。

“明明都做了更不得了的事。”

“哈哈，真好笑。你以为自己是特别的吗，小静。跟谁我都能做。”

“谎话。”

“对你用不着。”

“牵手也是？”

“是。”

此话不假。学生时期，他就常目睹折原牵着交往的异性对象走过池袋Sunshine 60大道。

“那我付你钱。”

“哈？”

闻言，黑发男人少见地蹙起眉头，一副不可置信的样子。

“就为了这事？你这草履虫。”

“草履虫还没我笨。”

“啧，居然有自觉……好吧，可是我有个条件。”

“啰嗦死了你这跳蚤。”  
  
  
隔天早上十点，他依约等在池袋西武百货的门口。背后传来耳熟且响亮的声音。

“早上好！久等了，静雄先生。”折原舞流飞奔着跑来，搂住他的手臂，九琉璃尾随在后，轻轻点了头。

他没想到赴约的人竟是折原的妹妹。她们穿着引人侧目的粉色萝莉塔洋装，裙䙓与袖子绣着梦幻的蕾丝花边与可爱的缎带荷叶边装饰。

“早上好……你们，真可爱啊。”他不知所措地搔了搔脸颊。面对少女们的左拥右抱显得不大自在。

“好看吗？”舞流很是兴奋。

“嗯……那个，你们哥哥……？”

“啊，临哥么，昨天带我们去挑衣服时已经告诉我们了哦！说这是静雄先生送给我们的礼物。好开心！听说回礼是陪你约会一天，附带拉小手？”

“诶……？”

情报量略多，池袋最强接收器失灵。

“愁……允。(不用烦恼，我们没问题。)”  
  
  
接下来的一天，几乎在西武百货、PARCO里以逛街、吃饭、购物的形式度过。两个女孩子买了衣服、吃了甜点，期间吱吱喳喳说个不停，关于幽的事情。但她们空出来的一只手，却不忘搂着平和岛的手臂，或牵住他的手。

不知情的路人，纷纷以为池袋自动干架人形，一如传闻，就是个恋童癖猥琐大叔。继上次在乐天利诱拐幼女之后，这次又将魔爪伸向天使脸孔魔鬼身材的女高中生。Dollars留言板的今晚头条，如是写道。

对此毫不知情的平和岛君，恍恍惚惚度过这天假期。

女孩子们的手特别柔软娇小，触感舒服。没什么好抱怨的。然而，与少女的约会途中，他还是屡屡走神，幻想牵住自己手的，是那个老爱装模作样的新宿情报贩子。

他指骨纤细的手掌边缘，有着不显眼的粗茧；当他躺在床上，与自己十指交扣，缓缓摩挲的时刻，才能发觉它的存在。

离别之际，姐妹们在他的脸颊送上一吻，“谢谢静雄先生送的衣服，今天很开心。”

区区两百日币换来的，竟是折原姐妹一日的陪同、牵手加礼貌性亲吻的待遇。平和岛受宠若惊，趁着理智尚存之际，他觉得有必要找折原谈谈他们认知方面的落差。  
  
  
“所以你满意了么？跟女孩们的一日约会。”刚打开事务所大门，就被逼到墙边，垄罩在阴影中的折原狡黠一笑，眯细的眼眸中透露着捉弄平和岛的快感。

他接下战书。“还不差。至少她们比你热情多了。”攥紧了拳头抵在黑发男人头顶的墙，平和岛坦言说道。

“那也不枉费我多贴钱替她们买了衣服，人情还算在你的帐上。不用谢我。”扬起半边眉头，折原的嘴角勾起一抹危险的笑。手里不知何时出现一把小刀，刀尖正抵着平和岛酒保服的黑色领结，另一只手则不安份地扣在他的皮带上捣鼓着。

“不，怎么能不谢呢，该谢得可多了，临也君。真是多谢你的擅作主张啊。你以为那样真能打发我？”

无视对方糖与鞭子恩威并施的挑逗，平和岛捧住男人脑袋，给他一个令人窒息的深吻，另一手则隔着衣服大力搓揉男人胸前的突起，胸前的敏感处只玩弄一会儿便逐渐挺立。几秒后，抵着墙的人发话了。瞧他气息紊乱，上身前倾，颇有投怀送抱之感。

“区区两百日币……你还指望买到什么？顶多池袋通往新宿的一张车票。”

“说得也是，那么给你一千？”

“谁稀罕那点破钱。明早还有工作，不如趁早把你这条该死的裤子给脱了罢。”

咔啷一声，平和岛的皮带终于被解开，连同裤子，小刀，一同砸在折原事务所的玄关地板。以此为鸣枪的信号，他结实的手臂搂住折原的腰，将他高举过头，扛在肩上，走进屋内，然后重重甩到了沙发上。

这一夜还长。折原还有很多下流段子没有在他面前实践，他们可以慢慢来。

唯独牵手，他彻底觉悟到了自己的失败。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
后记：  
  
本车仅供停靠拍照，不提供载客上路。请勿自行买票入座。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
就因情急之下。  
  
“反正估量着你也是自己一人解决，何不两人一起快活？你大概是没体验过那种快感吧。”

脑子一涨便随口编出的借口，听在自己耳里也是极其荒唐的。

自己并非同性恋，也非兴之所至；纯粹掩饰自己擅闯对方家里，为寻找情报而被逮个正着的事实……不，实际上，是潜入的时机不凑巧，正好遇见屋主回来，当他躲在角落静待男人入睡时再离开，却没料到自己目睹对方独自解决欲求的一幕──男人靠墙坐着，在不开灯的黑暗中垂着脑袋发出轻喘，时不时低喃着什么，仔细一听，那竟是自己的名字。

山石崩落，泥浆喷发。真想把时间拨回一个小时前。折原临也头皮发麻地想道。应该对收集平和岛静雄作息情报的眼线多持一点疑心的。为什么要得知不共戴天之仇的宿敌把自己当做性幻想对象的情报呢？他想忘掉这一切，当做什么都没有发生过；尽管像他这样作恶多端、死有余辜的情报贩，老天这样戏弄他，也实在过分了。

屋内的灯已经亮了，他可以清楚看见男人额上暴起的青筋，从刚才就不发一语，恼怒地直盯自己瞧。炽热的逼视闹得他浑身不自在。

行了，就给我一个机会，好为自己的疏忽赎罪，也充当为今夜的噩梦做个画下句点的封口交易，自我堕落的惩罚。男人沉默半晌，他以为是在考虑着自己方才的提议，但男人仍是瞪着他，眼神并无释然，恶狠狠地丢了一句：“给我滚出去。”

  
  
他落荒而逃，发誓这三个月都不要再接池袋的案子──他不想看见平和岛静雄的脸，不想回想起今夜的种种。无奈隔天起床，却觉视线昏沉、脑子混沌，原来是发了点小烧。看来心理仍旧影响了生理。真是脆弱的自己。

来上班的波江甫一得知，扔了盒感冒速效锭给他就迅速打卡回去了──真是无情的女人，折原临也腹诽着，打开药盒，吞了一片药锭，并返回床铺，蜷起身又睡死过去。不知过了多久，一阵敲门兼摁铃声吵醒了他。他揉了揉眼睛，窗外天色幽暗，窗帘透着股霓红灯的花哨色彩。发呆了一会儿，折原临也决定翻身闭目，对未知的访客处之泰然。

接下来的发展也是显而易见的，如果他脑子还清醒，自然能够联想得出。可惜状态不好，于是当平和岛静雄一拳揍穿了事务所的大门时，他还是整个人惊弓之鸟般从床上迅速弹起，攀着阶梯扶手向下探头：

“还是一如往常暴力么？你这头野兽。”

扔掉手中门把的平和岛，抬头迎上话声的来源。

“混帐跳蚤，既然在家就说一声啊。”

“你来我家做什么？”

“光顾着考虑你的提议，我失眠了一夜。”

“哈？”

那种轻率的将计就计也能烦恼一整晚？看来若非池袋最强的脑子不好使，就是反射弧过长，或两者皆是。

“你得负责，临也君。”

“你脑子坏了？”

“别装傻，事到如今，不容你当作没说过。”

平和岛拾级而上，箍住自己的手腕，往床上使劲一推，然后跨骑上来，两人姿势极其暧昧。男人俯视着自己，带有肃杀之气的眼眸笼罩在阴影中，深沉了几分。随即，那双有力的手攫住自己的手，往对方鼓囊囊的裤裆放。通过触摸隔着布料的热源，他觉得自己脸颊的热度上升了几分，尤其是联想到昨晚这只手干了些什么好事。

“你这变态，迳自兴奋个什么劲儿，对着宿敌也能发情么？”他对男人嘲讽道。

“躲在别人家偷窥对方处理欲望还提出共同享乐的家伙岂不更变态？”男人回击道。

“那是误会。”

事到如今想要解释清楚也迟了。

裤子被粗暴地剥了下来，明明想抵抗，手脚却动弹不得。他尚未从精神的打击恢复过来，继而又要承受更强一波的侵袭。也不知此刻错愕的自己在对方眼里看上去是什么模样，原本还绷着脸的男人动作慢了下来，略低于体温的微凉手掌一抚上腿根，来回揉捏着，他的额间随即沁出一排细汗。

“住手。”

挣扎地想起身，却又被强硬地摁回床上，脚踝被举高的同时，内裤也被扯了下来。他的下身已无遮蔽，急忙合起双腿，分身却被毫无预警地握住。他浑身激灵，不禁惊呼了一声。男人充耳不闻，阴茎在覆了粗茧的掌心与指腹来回摩擦下，很快便硬挺了起来。

“唔啊……”

要是再制止对方，听上去就像是求饶的台词，他不乐意，于是闭上眼睛，隔绝视觉，紧咬下唇。只要尽快完事，就能避免漫长的煎熬。对方似乎听见了他的心声，手指圈住已泌出黏浊液体的茎体，加快上下套弄的速度，最后，以指尖不停地抠弄铃口。

“噫……啊嗯，不……”

折原紧蹙眉头，快感与痛觉的刺激令他丧失语言与思考能力，积聚在下腹的热流喷涌而出，房内霎时充斥情欲与汗的气味。他疲软地瘫倒，脑内一片空白。无法接受自己竟因对方的抚弄起了反应。微睁眼睛，眼前的事物模糊且型态未明，光与暗的边界揉合在一团。

“气味挺浓的，很久没解决了？”

“跟你这种随时随地都能发情家伙不一样……”他虚软说着，然而话语未完，肩头被突然抓住，一个大扭转，瞬间变成俯身朝下的姿势。折原急忙扭头看去，可平和岛欺身上前，压着他无法挣开，不得不任那家伙将自己摆弄成俯卧的跪姿，将刚才射出的精液全数抹在股间。他为之紧张，以为自己将被对方侵犯，却感觉一股滚烫的棒状物抵了上来，滑进了湿黏的跨部间隙。

“诶？”

“诶你妹啊，把腿夹紧。”

平和岛静雄并没有插进秘处，而是选择了股交。这完全出乎折原的意料，果然是无法理解其思维的男人。他想。

折原从未与男人做爱，也没有兴趣。当然，在工作应酬时，不免也会遇上兴趣古怪的客人，喜欢一面观赏异性或同性交媾的场面一面谈生意。什么样的体位与玩法大致都见识过，以他这个二十多岁的年纪来说，处变不惊的态度难免显得过于老成泰然。当客户提出邀请时也一一婉拒了。然而现在这是为什么？他竟然与一个男人，而且还是自高中就结仇至今的对象互相解决欲求。

平和岛托着他的腰，狂风骤雨般地推撞着他的股间，伸手抚上他泫然欲泣的阴茎，以指腹逗弄着一侧的囊袋。他又勃起了，濒临射出的前夕，对方先他一步，一股滚烫的灼流喷溅到他的胸膛与硬挺的分身，他也射了。

“啊嗯……呼唔……”禁不起二度的刺激，又或是出于今天体能不佳的缘故，明明还被对方紧握着分身，保持着跪姿，他却两眼一黑，拳头紧握，揪着床单昏迷了过去。一觉醒来，平和岛已经离开了。他的身上盖着毛毯，赤裸的腿间以湿布大致清理擦拭过。折原揉了揉脑袋，没有多想这连串举动的真意，只是将满是汗水与腥浊气味的床单、睡衣、毯子全数扔进洗衣机清洗，希望借此抹掉难堪的体验。

折原当时并不知道，这将是两人不寻常关系的开端。

后来几天，他恢复精神了，准备出门工作，不知哪儿蹦出来的平和岛截住他的去路，将便利店(已经冷了)的包子不由分说地硬塞给他。而后几次，平和岛都借故塞些点心零嘴甜食给他，问他最近好吗，弟弟的爱猫最近做了什么动作，很有意思，拿照片来填充尴尬的沉默，然而真正想说的话却始终吞吞吐吐，欲言又止。折原按捺不住了，打了通电话把对方喊来家里，这次换他主动，有了前一次的浅尝辄止，这次做得更来劲儿。平和岛受到鼓舞，于是越发勤快，一两天就往折原家跑，不单做爱，也有仅是一起吃夜宵的时候。偶尔立场颠倒，换折原去池袋找平和岛。折原见多识广，又有上进的研究精神，什么看过的把戏都拿来尝试，一来出于好奇，二来两人都算身体素质好的人，不过这种种尝试屡让平和岛大开眼界，惊叹不已。

  
他们的关系变得暧昧而不明确了，折原表面仍希望能维，不让外人看出端倪，在池袋，照旧掏出小刀挑衅对方，躲开对方投掷而来的自动贩卖机，为此乐此不疲。那才是专属他俩的日常。可平和岛静雄却不满足，开始沉溺这段暧昧危险的非日常，衍生出恋人妄想，当着前辈的面前提出停战的要求，装成向善的有为青年。多么虚伪。在众人眼前假扮好人、正常人。在公众场合，想趁机拥抱自己、握紧自己的手，将这场将错就错的关系毫无羞耻地开诚布公。平和岛三番两次无视他的意愿，在公园、商店街、百货商城里假装若无其事地牵起他的手，却被自己轻蔑地甩开，而后演变成战争。

没错，这才是他们该有的样貌。折原自忖他与平和岛不同，他是追求纯粹的人。纯粹的恶，欲望，喜乐，享受，堕落，快感。任何一旦牵扯上爱这种麻烦复杂玩意的人，必将踏入庸人自扰的感情泥沼。何况，平和岛静雄不是人类，是怪物。将他的感情视为人类的爱来看待，只会令自己更加反胃作呕。

只跟特定对象谈情说爱是危险的，会令脑袋中断思考，善妒多疑，膨胀的占有欲让人变得脆弱，没有自保能力，一切只能任对方招架摆弄。折原决意与平和岛反抗到底，对方愈是希望他往东，他偏要朝西。很快地，平和岛迁就着自己保持这秘密的关系已长达一年。就在折原生日那天，平和岛买了个小型巧克力奶油蛋糕(以他的工资水平也买不起更大的)，特地搭地铁到新宿事务所为他庆生。这么多年独来独往惯了，要说不感动是骗人的，然而折原努力抑制住自己由胸腔涌上的情感，无动于衷地坐在沙发，凝视随风摇曳晃动，随时可能熄灭的烛光，在内心许下愿望。

  
  
──我不会爱上任何人，爱上任何拥有名字的特定之人。  
  
  
折原可以想见未来，当平和岛为自己的妄想付出代价的颓丧的脸写满了无尽的寂寞。

这一切都是平和岛的过错。活该受罪的是他。

谁让他从一开始，就错误解读了自己与他的这段关系。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
前言：  
  
# 2017临诞贺(What!2017的短篇贺文写到现在？！是的你没看错。)

# 堪称年更的一篇，目前看来确实如此。

# 暴力情色描写有，慎读。

  
  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
说是自欺欺人也无妨，与折原交往至今，伸出指头算算大概也有一年半了。与那个人之间，没有所谓的热恋期，却有冷感期。

以前岸谷新罗说过那家伙不懂爱，平和岛一开始还有些不解，现在则是多少能够明白了：比起低声絮语、牵手拥吻、相互撒娇等恋人间的互动，折原只追求性事的快感，沉溺在刺激的新鲜感中。

以对方的立场来看，就算说他俩仅是炮友关系也不为过。可平和岛既非逢场作戏之人，也在一开始就抱持了要正视并珍惜这份感情的觉悟；遗憾的是，每次折原都会撇过头，垂着视线，假装盯着手机，然后一脸心不在焉地应对自己的告白。

恋爱这种事，一个人说了不算数，如果另一方不领情，那么，不管自己如何献殷勤也是枉然，久了之后，单方面付出的一方也会因为一直以来受到不对等的待遇，继而产生了厌倦的想法。

平和岛算是深有体悟。随交往的日子一长，折原从原先的震惊、难堪、不敢置信，而后是态度一反转，三天两头便兴致勃勃找上门，提议自己陪他玩些新花招，再到现在这个阶段，已经演变成厌腻倦怠似的状态。

折原开始有意地找借口支开自己，或是隔了几天都不肯回短信。

也许那家伙又开始重拾观察人类的乐趣，对于平和岛这一年来看重的感情，只当是闲暇之余的消遣娱乐。这绝不是平和岛庸人自扰的胡思乱想，而是千真万确的事实──他有几次在池袋街上，见到折原被几个年轻小姑娘簇拥着，一群人有说有笑走进KTV包间。

最近的一次，他气得浑身发抖，攥紧拳头，当晚就直接杀去新宿。一敲开折原家的大门，便直接开门见山地向他质问此事。

只见浑然不觉平和岛怒点何在的折原挑起半边的眉毛，用那张可恨的脸扬起了嘴角，冷冷笑道：

“那跟你有什么关系？”

  
  
──那跟你有什么关系？

  
  
平和岛哑口无言。

是啊，自己跟这个男人到底该算什么关系才对？

刹那之间，他为自己的不擅言词感到一股羞愤。

今天口才不如人，就活该被这只没心没肺的跳蚤羞辱嘲讽么？

他狠狠砸了事务所内看上去价值不菲的大屏幕电视、三台电脑、一张镶着玻璃门的橱柜才愤而离去。

从那之后，他很难再过问折原什么，反正对那家伙而言，自己根本不是他的男朋友，充其量只是众多床伴中的一个。

平和岛每想起此事，就气得两眼冒火。他那些天来起码破坏了二十几台自动贩卖机，找不到自动贩卖机时他就改拔道路指标，然后朝没人的地方扔出去。要不是折原在三天后就来池袋找他，平和岛不知道自己还要继续破坏多少池袋公有设施才能消气。

“小静再这样破坏下去，很快就会被警察抓进局里吃牢饭了吧？”折原带着促狭的笑容，微仰起头看着平和岛说道。

“无所谓，若是因为这样，就可以不必再见到你这混帐，那是再好不过了。”平和岛双手握拳，抵在折原身侧的墙上咬牙切齿地说道。他倾前了身躯，将对方禁锢在他双臂之间形成的封闭区域。

折原眯细了眼眸，垫高了脚尖，攀过平和岛臂膀，附在耳边悄声说道：“诶，说这么冷淡的话，就算是我也会伤心的哦？”

“伤心个鬼，分明是连心脏都没有的家伙。”

平和岛抓住折原搭在自己肩上的手，一个大幅度的扭转，将本来正面朝着自己的人强制转了半圈，以背对自己的姿势，把他重重撞在墙上，发出砰的巨响。

折原发出了吃痛的声音，“啧──疼疼疼，这么久没见了，你打招呼的方式依旧粗鲁啊。”即使一手被扭在身后抵在墙上，折原依旧笑着挑衅道，“小心周遭的邻居等下来敲门抗议哦？”

“有这个心思去担心别人，劝你不如祈祷等会儿自己的求饶与哀嚎声别传进邻居耳里了，这里的隔音不是很好，想必你是再清楚不过的，临也君哟。”

在听到自己的上衣被一股蛮力撕毁的同时，将脸靠在墙上的折原忍不住哈哈哈大笑了起来，“说什么要改变自己，到头来还是个只能靠暴力逼人就范的野兽啊！”

“闭嘴！”平和岛把狂笑不已的折原踹到地板上，坐到对方身上，将撕裂的衣服布条塞进那张吵人的嘴里，然后他扯掉折原的皮带，用皮带把对方的双手紧紧束缚在身后，其间他必须压制拼死抵抗的那家伙的脚，然后把那人翻过身时，他不可避免地对上那双犀利的赤色眸子──折原正瞪视着他，立誓要杀掉他的眼神。

平和岛讨厌折原的那个眼神，一直以来都讨厌──初次见面时，折原就是毫不避讳地露出那样鄙夷中带有其他恶意的眼神，才会让平和岛当下感到莫名的不爽。

平和岛脱下酒保服的黑色马甲，罩在折原的脸上，矇住对方的双眼。然后，他捧住折原的脸。像是要吃掉他的气势，狠狠咬住那家伙肩颈凹陷的一块软肉，折原隔着捂住嘴的布料发出含糊的痛鸣，但平和岛没有松口，反而更加使劲咬住，直至牙印深烙体肤之上，留出一个深紫色的凹痕。

罩在背心下的人使劲挣扎着，因为鲜烈的剧痛感而抽搐着，被破布堵住的嘴巴断断续续地发出呜咽声，唾液顺着下颔滴淌在白皙透着青色血管的脖颈上。

折原抱过的女人肯定谁也没有见识过任人宰割时的他不自觉展现出来，既淫靡而又色情的一面吧？

一想到这里，平和岛就涌上一股无与伦比的优越感。

他拎起折原残破不堪的衣领，令对方不得不仰起头凑到自己的嘴边。

“比起那些廉价的温柔，临也君，你更爱的其实是我的暴力吧？变态！”

说完，他没有像之前一样，将折原抱到自己的床上，而是在冷硬的地板上，没有任何前戏，直接侵犯了对方。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# 2017临诞贺(What!2017的短篇贺文写到现在？！是的你没看错。)

# 堪称年更的一篇，目前看来确实如此。

# 暴力情色描写有，慎读。

  
  
  
  
  
  
#

  
  
  
  
  
  
眼前一片黑暗，世界正剧烈震动着。

不，震动的其实是自己。

从遥远的地方传来呼喊自己的急促声，试着睁开眼睛，却感到干涩酸疼；伸手想搓揉双眼，却使不上力。

几分钟……或许仅仅是数秒之长，折原临也艰难地睁开眼睛，将视线努力聚焦在拼命摇晃自己肩膀的男人身上。

“什么啊……原来是小田田。”声音嘶哑残破，连自己都吓了一跳。

衣不蔽体，近乎全裸的状态，身上满是遭人掐捏的瘀青和布条捆绑过的红痕，惨遭无数次强力贯穿的后穴也疼得不得了。以他现在的狼狈处境，任何人见了估计都会受到惊吓。门田京平蹙起眉头，直盯着他看，看得他略感不自在。尽管光线昏暗，他猜门田已经看见了他下身沿着大腿内侧缓缓流出的精液与血污，但这个男人什么也没说，只是把他从冰冷的地板上扶了起来，随手拉件被单披在折原肩上。

就因为对方什么也不说，自己只好说点话来缓解气氛。

“对我这么温柔的话，我可是会爱上你的哦？”

“别说傻话了。”不但不感到有趣，门田甚至带了愠怒的神色，“你对静雄做了什么？”

“哈？”折原歪过脑袋，故作吃惊貌，“真奇怪，怎么不是慰问我这个受害者被那头野兽做了什么？”

“你不去招惹静雄的话，他不会做如此过火的事。”

面对门田理所当然、斩钉截铁的判断，折原仰起头想要放声大笑，但因为喉咙太干哑了，一吸气便猛地咳了起来，这还不打紧，鼻腔顿时涌上那个男人精液的腥臭味，使他不得不俯下身，捂着嘴一边咳嗽一边干呕了起来。所幸胃是空的，呕了半天只吐出酸液和口水。回过神来，门田再次把趴在地上的自己拉了起来，靠着墙坐着，将打湿的手帕递到他手边。折原拿着手帕擦拭脸和嘴巴，手帕的冷意使他镇定了几分。

门田递了杯水和脸盆过来，“用这个漱口”他说。折原接过杯子照门田说的做了，嘴里不快的咸腥味总算淡了些。直到此刻，他才想起为什么门田会在这里，而屋子的主人又消失去哪儿？

  
  
“站得起来吗？我让渡草在楼下等着，我们送你回去。”看折原放下杯子后，门田提议道。

“……那家伙呢？”

虽然极不情愿从门田口中问出关于那个男人的情报，但他要确定自己的人身安全──平和岛不会突然从角落跳出来，又将他狠狠地揍一顿，现在的他可无法招架那样的袭击。就算用力咬紧牙关，压抑那股羞忿感，从隐隐约约传来麻痹感的下颚骨泄出的话语仍有一丝颤抖。

“静雄么？半小时前给我打了电话，说是出事了。问他怎么了也不肯说，几分钟前我赶到他家一看，后来的发展你都知道了。”

完事了、自己痛快了，然后就迳自逃走了？嘛，确实很像那男人的作风，就是个怯懦的胆小鬼。

但折原没有嘲弄他人的闲情逸致，他全身都疼，骨头像要散了。刚才还没感觉，一旦坐起来后，肩膀与手臂的接合处不断传来隐隐的抽痛感。接连数小时一直被强迫以人体极限的姿势做出屈辱的动作，想不脱臼都很难。

“扶我到浴室就好，清理过后我自己打车回去。”

既然那男人不在，自己眼下这狼狈的模样还是先适当收拾下再离开比较好，何况，他也不想忍着热辣辣的股间内满是那男人精液的触感这样的状态直接返回新宿。

门田架起他的肩膀扶他站起来时，还是疼得倒抽了口气。他脚步蹒跚，缓步进了浴室。他手支在墙上，坐在浴缸边上，扯了个难看的笑容示意门田可以离开了。门田会意，离开之际顺手关了门。

  
  
折原扭开花洒，等待水温上升。他跨出一条腿，小心不让动作太大牵动了伤处，一屁股坐进浴缸，深深叹了口气。水花哗啦哗啦冲淋在身上，冲进下水道口的水流从暗色的红转为透明色，浴室顿时弥漫一片白色的薄雾。折原枕进浴缸内，盯着天花板陷入恍惚。

一旦肌肉放松下来，那一幕幕难堪的画面，就像电影放映间一样，一帧一帧浮现在脑内。

没有任何润滑，男人就那样蛮力且粗暴地直接贯穿自己，被堵住口的折原只能拼命挣扎、叫喊，直到嗓子哑了。连因疼痛而无法感受半点快感，一直颓软着的分身也难逃男人的蹂躏。

那双手不停地揉弄，套弄着根部，又将指尖对准铃口，用力抠弄，力道之大，疼得折原好几次都晕了，而后穴又被凶猛地抽插撞击给震醒。身上每一寸的肌肤都被恣意抓掐啃咬，周而复始，地狱的折磨。双手被缚在身后，只能任人宰割之际，不但肩头被怪物咬出血痕，头发甚至被整把抓到脑后，以头皮都快被扯掉的力量，强迫他仰起脸，将那根粗大直挺的凶器塞进自己的嘴里，被捏住的下颚骨几乎要碎裂……

  
  
折原猛烈摇着头，想将这些思绪甩出脑袋。他又因为反胃，在浴缸内干呕了一阵子。他不停往脑袋冲着水，直到情绪缓和了些，才拉过浴巾裹着身体，缓缓站起身。推开门的时候，房内光线昏暗，但视网膜却在黑暗处捕捉到一个男人的背影。莫非是平和岛？折原喉头抽动了下，背脊为之战栗，正犹豫着该前进还是将自己锁进浴室时，人影突然扭过了身，问了声“你还好吧？”

本以为已经离开的门田还在房内，折原顿时有点腿软。他定了定神，反问道：“你怎么没走？”

“你这状态连走路都困难吧？我让渡草先回去了，我送你回去。如果你顾忌名誉之类的事，放心，我什么都没说。”

本身就不擅长应付门田这类的老好人，折原疲于思考任何琐碎的事，索性放弃抗争，找了件自己留宿平和岛静雄公寓时穿的家居服，再披上来的时候穿的黑色绒毛边外套，在门田搀扶下，搭上出租车。

长夜将尽，窗外的路灯不断卷动着掠过自己的眼角，在视网膜留下一连串跳动的光轨，眼皮依旧干涩，但疼痛似乎离他远去，他闭上眼睛，直到门田摇晃他，才发觉前往新宿的这一小段路，自己睡得很沉。

门田一路护送到门口、直到卧室。折原一倒在事务所内泛着潮气显得冰冷的被子上，意识立刻被深潭攫获，没有任何念头，他沉沉地昏睡了过去。

  
  
清醒时，外头仍是暗的，太阳仿佛从来没有出现过。瞥向床头柜的电子钟，凌晨3点，已是隔了一天的午夜时分。桌上放着一杯水、一盒新买的综合止痛速效锭，杯子下压着一张纸条，还有几封信。纸条是秘书小姐写的。矢雾波江昨天来过，然后又回去了。她处理几项例行性事务，回绝两通临时邀约，纸条最末注明了待回信件的优先顺序。

忍着手臂脱臼的痛楚，他撕开信封，一封一封阅读着里头的文件，肚子不合时宜地叫了。已经一天以上没有进食了，折原叹了口气，把手中的纸张随手一扔，全数散落在地。

该怎么办呢，起床张罗吃的么？但冰箱只有啤酒、冰块和瓶装矿泉水，大半夜的去深夜超市买食材再回来料理也很麻烦，也没有外卖可叫，吃杯面又着实太委屈自己。何况他压根想不起来那是何时买的杯面。

胃袋在自己寻思半天找不到对策时仍不停催促着，虽然饥肠辘辘，却又不想挪动身驱下床觅食。

“搞不好我折原临也最后就是在床上饿死的”他腹诽道。

这种时候特别能感觉一人独居的难处，更恼人的是，他想起自己曾跟平和岛静雄窝在四叠半的小房间里，围着小桌共吃一碗杯面的情景。平和岛静雄格外热爱杯面，家里除了布丁跟牛奶，再来就是一箱箱的杯面。但那时正逢月底，存货只剩下一个。事逢床上激烈运动后，消耗了大半热量的两人饥饿不已。尽管嫌弃杯面那廉价浮夸的调味，但一起吃的那碗杯面，怎么想来还是挺美味的。又一声咕噜声，折原临也埋怨自己为什么要自虐地想起食物、想起那个男人、想起那段共同的过去。不论以前如何，他和平和岛静雄之间不为人知的暧昧关系已经结束了。他很清楚这点。

  
  
折原将头埋进被窝，闭上眼睛，用睡意蒙混空腹感。明明应该要觉得“终于解脱了”，此刻却倍感空虚与寒冷。昏沉中，他做了梦。梦中平和岛静雄和他像往常在大街激烈打斗着，静雄朝他丢了自动贩卖机，他闪过了，自动贩卖机砸在身后三米。准备反击之际，平和岛的手被人挽住了。是搬运工、新罗、赛门，还有门田一行人，甚至自己的妹妹们也在行列中，他们挽着金发男人的手，将他拉向别的方向。平和岛静雄瞧了瞧手中的道路指示牌，又看了折原一眼，接着他扔掉手中的武器，转头背对自己，和那群人一起朝街道的另一端，逐渐走远，消失在自己的眼前。

想逃吗？折原想喊住男人，但声带像是打了结，无法出声。他试了又试，用尽气力想大叫男人的名字──然后就这么惊醒过来了。

额前冒着冷汗……好冷，他坐起来，捂着脸，垂下脑袋冷静了片刻。是梦。但也非梦。他本来就是一个人，不管在现实还是梦境里都是。是啊，他怎么就忘掉了自己的初衷呢，那头披着人皮的怪物是不被准许融入人类的社会的。怪物的宿命，除了被人类消灭一途，没有别的选择。

折原的眼神变得阴鸷，他开始盘算着，如何才能抹除那个男人的存在。

  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
后记：

  
当初写的时候真没想到会是这个发展，完全不是牵手这件小事可以解决的状态了。

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
#

  
  
  
  
  
  
不知道曾听谁说过：天气太热，暴力犯罪率也随之攀升。

因为气候使人变得心浮气躁？如果人像动物一样拥有冬眠的习性，只是顺序对调变成夏眠，那么即使酷暑难耐的时节也完全没问题。

谁也不会因此受到伤害了。

  
  
平和岛静雄下了公车，仰头看向一望无际的晴空，眯细了眼睛恍惚地想道。

最近工作不顺，受到无端人士挑衅的概率增加了。虽然把那些找碴的人一一打飞出去，胸中仍有股挥之不去的烦闷。他直觉是折原的杰作，为了报复自己前些日子的作为。干了那样粗暴之事，趁对方昏迷不醒的时候，从公寓逃了出来，然后拨了通电话给门田，就去公园的板凳躺了一晚。之后也没有再去见过折原。

明明“我喜欢你”这样的话语能像呼吸一样自然地吐露，但“对不起”这样的话，在平和岛静雄的人生中可还一次也没对折原临也那家伙说过，是句无论如何也难以启齿的话。

难不成自己的喜欢就如折原的猜测，不过是“自己一厢情愿的感觉良好”，借由不断说着“我喜欢你”当成一种换取对方好感的筹码？

或是以一种“因为自己能爱，理应也能被爱”的态度安慰自己？

不，假装坠入情网，为情所困这等自欺欺人之事，就算做了也是徒增空虚，毫无好处。

如今这份无处可宣泄的感情又该去往何处？如果能干脆地放弃、忘记就好了。偏偏与那男人经历的种种早已铭刻在四肢百骸、记忆深处。

  
  
想用这双手拥抱他，而非撕裂他。

想用嘴唇深吻他，而非出拳揍他。

  
  
被近日无解的烦恼逼到死角之际，田中前辈伸出了援手。

“最近感觉你压力很大，工作时看起来格外紧绷焦躁，趁着明天开始是盂兰盆节连休，你就好好休息放松一下吧？”前辈拍自己肩膀说道。

前辈说得没错，自己是该好好休息了。趁着连休假期，平和岛回了一趟老家。事前并没有联络，回到家才知道母亲为了参加久违的同学会，和一群女性友人去了一趟温泉之旅，家里只有父亲一个人。望着父亲修剪盆栽枝叶的背影，盯着窗台上已经陈旧的金鱼风铃，那是小时候和幽去庙会祭典上射气球得来的礼物。

“我回来了。”

父亲闻声，看了自己一眼，“午餐吃过了？”

“吃了。”

父亲应了声“嗯”，背过脸继续整理盆栽时，随即想起什么似地说道，“你妈似乎出门前把应该还的电影光盘忘在桌上了，有空的话，帮忙拿去出租店还。再不还可能要缴迟滞金了。”

“好。”

简短地应了句，平和岛把背囊扔在玄关的地板上，又一次穿起鞋子，开门往外走。

老家附近的景色与以前求学时有些不同，原本的理发店换成了崭新的面包店，旧的市民中心变成了收费停车场。也有些是平和岛如何思考，也想不起原本盖什么建筑的地方，尽是些陌生店铺。

想想离自己搬出这个家也才几年，景物变化的速度真快，连记忆都追不上了。

就像自己和折原的关系，不过才交往一年半，过往两人相憎相杀的记忆已经蒙尘，像盖上一片薄纸般不清晰。

虽然折原什么也没说，就因为折原什么也没说，平和岛才能待在自己画出来的暧昧空间里假装恋爱、假装失恋。但越是如此，愈感空虚不满。这种失落挫败感真能称得上是“失恋”？他对折原抱持的感情又真能定义为“恋慕”？

恐怕这是场单向白日梦的成分更大些吧。平和岛自嘲道，就因为是交往都称不上的关系，自己选择单方面斩断这个连系也无妨吧。

不用说“谢谢你曾经带给我美好的日子，再见。”的告别话，不去见面，不主动交谈就行了吧？

把对那个人的歉意转化为尽数接收他找来对付自己的挑衅就行了吧？

毕竟这是回复两人过往日常最好的办法。尽管这让已爱上对方的平和岛感到痛苦，他还是想满足对方这始终如一的祈愿。

  
  
刚还了片，推开店门，冷不防在电影出租店的门口被人喊住。

“平和岛？你不是三班的平和岛么？”

平和岛转头一看，那是一个手里提着塑料袋，将自行车停放在店门的男人。看上去与自己年纪差不多，不过他对这个男人的脸没有印象。

“我是五班的冈田。”

“……谁？”

对方突然爆笑出声，虽然平和岛并没有觉得自己讲了什么好笑的话。

“抱歉抱歉，你对我没有印象也很正常。毕竟我们在初中时只有两个多月曾经因为组队的关系密集交谈过。”

“校庆那时？”

“对对对。那时校庆分到了舞台布景组，那一阵子我们还经常做到天黑，回家的路上也在聊天。啊。虽然那时也几乎是我自说自话，因为你实在太沉默了嘛。”

“这么一说，的确是。”

对方这样一说，平和岛浮现了模糊的印象。初中二年级，还没染发那时，其他学校的不良帮派还是为了争夺地盘权力，经常缠着自己不放，有段时间平和岛索性连学校都不去了，宁可对方扑空。他则是一个人翘课，跑到河堤的桥下睡觉。

某天，有个自称冈田的同校生在放学的时间，跑到河堤的草坪找到正在睡觉的平和岛，开口就是拜托他隔日去上课。原因只是平和岛被抽签编入跟冈田同一个校庆筹备组。

“就算你找我去，我完全没有美术细胞，去了也帮不上忙。”

“这跟能力无关，跟团队精神有关。我们既然是同个团队的，过程必须有你参与。”

觉得冈田有点古板固执，没跟这种人打过交道，问人打听了下，才知道那个人不但参与了学生会的事务，还是棒球社的投手，对剧场美术也感到兴趣，才会自愿担任舞台背景的负责人。和完全没有兴趣、专长的自己俨然是两个世界的人。

即使这样也是和平相处了一段时间。

  
  
“很久没在附近见到你了，还住在池袋么？”冈田和以前一样，就算听闻自己打架不败的事迹，也不会刻意闪避自己，还是会自然熟地找上自己说话。爽朗的性格并不惹人厌，但话唠的特性不知怎么总让他想到新罗或是跳蚤。

“是啊。但因为工作的关系，比较少回这里。”

“那今天的相遇就是命运的安排了。要不要找间店叙旧？”

虽然没什么大兴致，眼下也没其他事，只好点点头。

“太好了，我知道一间不错的店，就是吵了点，可就是这种热闹感好。”

冈田领着平和岛来到一间烤串店，才傍晚5点，店内烟雾弥漫，人声鼎沸，挤满了上班族和情侣。他们努力挤过人群，找到一张有些油腻的小桌，坐了下来。还没等平和岛坐定，冈田已经招手唤来服务员熟门地点了一大串招牌菜单，还有两杯冰啤酒。

跟不上冈田连珠炮的点菜节奏，平和岛只能朝桌上两杯冒着泡沫的冰啤酒皱起了眉头。他并非不喝酒，只是不习惯酒的苦涩味道。难以推辞冈田的盛情，只好举杯相撞，一气饮下，谁能料到或许是近日积压的压力与烦闷，一旦豁出去喝了，便一杯接着一杯停不下来。

醉意正浓，本来还沉默不语的自己，这会儿拉着冈田说了一堆关于跳蚤那家伙的牢骚话。

冈田听得也是一知半解，拍了大腿然后哈哈哈地大笑：“哪有人给喜欢的人取‘跳蚤’这种绰号，你到底是喜欢还是讨厌她啊？”

“无关喜欢讨厌，跳蚤就算死了还是一只臭跳蚤啊。”

“真是的，完全不明白！吵架算什么，真喜欢的话就赶紧道歉，打通电话去好好解释，赶紧和好就行了！”冈田也醉了，拍着桌子大声嚷嚷，而后一头栽向桌面，枕着桌面发出了喟叹，“真凉快啊，我要睡了。”说完还真的呼呼大睡起来，丝毫没注意到一旁震动的手机。

平和岛做了平常不做的事，他帮冈田代接了电话，朝电话说道：“冈田这醉鬼已经不省人事了，快派台救护车送他回去吧！”

电话那头传来女人的声音，好像是道歉什么的，店内太吵了完全听不清楚。平和岛起身走到外头听电话，酒意在此时醒了大半。电话中的女人是冈田同居中的女友。傍晚冈田说了句去趟出租店，至今都不见人影，因为担心才打来了电话。

平和岛给女人报了店名和地址，二十多分钟后，女人搭着出租车来到店门，在平和岛协助下把冈田扛进出租车后座。冈田的女友──说是未婚妻也不为过，听她说他们即将在年底结婚──只见她弯下腰鞠躬致谢。

“这个人已经二十几岁了还像个孩子一样不知节制，今天给您添麻烦了。”

平和岛摆摆手，“没事，我自己也是，聊得开心就喝多了。”

目送出租车的车尾灯消失在街角，他小声地说了“要幸福啊。”然后就将两手插进裤兜，朝老家方向走去。

夏夜闷热的暑气未散，身体也因酒精的关系漫起热度。他微眯起眼睛，觉得眼前树影与月亮交织的景色好看极了，他想找人分享，像发酒疯一样给人乱拨电话胡闹一通，便掏出手机。第一通打给谁好呢，对了，就给新罗吧。

一打开手机的屏幕，手指僵住了。

屏幕上显示一通未接电话，是那个男人打来的。

平和岛指尖微颤地点开提示，这通来电是一小时前打的。

  
  
为什么？

为什么？

为什么给自己电话？

误拨？

恶作剧？

或是有事找自己？

明明几乎一个月没有联络了，为什么突然打电话给自己？

在意，明明在意这通电话的来意，却没有勇气回拨给对方。

刚才的醉意全被扑面而来的夜风吹跑了。

现在的平和岛，又变回那个胆怯的人，握着手机，不知所措地站在原地。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
#

  
  
  
  
  
  
夏天已迈入尾声，日子依旧炎热。

本来就是会为苦夏症烦恼的体质，这个夏天，精神不济、食不下咽的状况，比起往年有过之而无不及。

一闭上眼，彻夜不眠。数着飘浮的羊只，脑内盘旋不去的，是那晚遭那个男人侵犯的种种记忆。

意识恍惚间，梦境又和不堪的画面揉合一起，到最后，他也分不清楚自己究竟是醒着、想起了那个场面，抑或是在睡梦中又一度遭到男人的强暴。他喘着气，揪着被子坐起身。全身浸透了冷汗。股间隐隐作痛，无可奈何想起了那场梦靥。

普通的安眠药已无功效，如果拿不到处方笺，便无法入手管制级别的药。他不想求助岸谷新罗，或是其他人。天知道要是去了一趟，会被对方以什么样的语气、什么样的表情嘲弄奚落一番。

反覆思量，酒精是最易取得的良药。只要斟酌摄入量，就不会被疑心重的秘书小姐发现。

那夜过后，新宿的情报贩子养成了睡前小酌的习惯。睡眠确实顺利多了，尽管食欲依旧低迷，他并不以为意。撑过这段时间就好了。以超量的工作填塞清醒而胡思乱想的所有时间，过了这个夏天就会好转的。他深信着。

  
  
即便是盂兰盆节假期第一天，折原临也也没像其他人一样，享受难得的假期。不如说，他比起平日还更加勤奋。一早整理了事务所的书架，回覆数十封邮件，黑进某企业的服务器取得所需的数据以外，午餐边叼着巧克力饼干棒边思考事情。大约在下午三点出了趟门，在新宿与池袋分别会见了三名客户，完成他们各自的委托。

下午四点五十分，他已坐在池袋西口公园附近的咖啡厅，一个靠窗的位置上，等待今日最后一项委托。对方是某美术大学的教授，对收藏日本古董瓷器有着浓厚的兴趣。平日除了教学工作，也从事民俗艺术品的推广工作。

距离约定时间尚有六分钟时，教授推门进入店内，在折原对侧坐下。

“今天，好热啊。”

“是啊。”

教授拿出手帕一边擦汗，一边从公文包大小的纸袋中取出装有现金的信封和厚皮书，放在桌上朝折原这头推了过来。

折原接过来一看，是本陶器年鉴。里头收录了十七世纪中后，做为上流社会或皇室贵族象征，销往欧洲市场的伊万里烧艺术制品。

“我希望能得到柿右卫门样式的真品古董，请告诉我合适的入手管道。”

“堪称日本史首度出现的彩绘瓷器。以和式花鸟图为材，搭配鲜艳色彩，非对称性的充分留白为其特色，即便今日也受到收藏家一致好评的艺术品，是么？”折原思考了下，接着说道，“您应该知道，无论国内外，目前市面上充斥着各种那个时代的仿冒品。”

“所以我才选择委托您。”

折原的客户中，不乏眼前的男人这样的收藏狂热者。之前引起轩然大波的妖刀罪歌与杜拉罕的头颅，也有匿名收藏者曾在网络上开高价向他收购入手情报。

“我知道了。”

折原收下年鉴和信封。“和先前一样，先收订金，事成再算尾款。”

年约五十出头，前额已有几根白发的男人微颌首，“那么，有劳情报屋先生的帮忙了。”

说完，男人起身，从皮夹掏出一张钞票，压在桌缘。那金额足以支付二人的咖啡钱。

目送男人离开的背影，盘算自己接下来该做什么。根据情报，平和岛静雄今天回了老家，就算自己今夜在池袋的街头四处溜达，也不用担心在哪处遇上。思及此，心情豁然不少。干脆等会儿去露西亚外带一盒金枪鱼寿司，再久违地到哪儿的大楼顶层尽情欣赏繁华城的夜景吧。

他饮尽咖啡，拍了拍外套后站起来，从容地走出咖啡店。

没想到才往寿司店的方向跨出一步，突然被人从背后喊住。回头一看，门田京平站在人行道上。

“好久不见。”他率先说道。

“一个月没见你出现在池袋了。”门田说，“你还好吧？”

“很好啊。”

门田皱了皱眉头，“你看起来脸色挺差的，有好好吃饭么？”

“有啊。”折原垂下了视线，漫不经心地回答着。他凝视着人行砖上来来去去的路人穿的鞋子。有人的袜子穿着不同花色，还有人的鞋带拖在地上都已经变黑了，但除此之外都是千篇一律，擦得发亮、无懈可击的皮鞋。

“等下没事吧？我想借一步说话。”

折原抬起脸，迎上门田的目光。他知道这个人要说什么，那刚好是他现在最不想碰触的话题。

以“等下还有工作”为由糊弄过去也行，但他此刻连搪塞的心情都没有。

“行啊。”他把手放进口袋，耸了耸肩膀说道。

门田一回身，手比了个方向。“到我常去的店谈吧。”

尾随门田的途中，可察觉隐藏在人群中的一股视线。门田京平被视为DOLLARS的干部一样的存在，有人时时留意他的动向并不奇怪。折原在口袋里触摸着刀柄想道。

  
  
门田领他去的是一间充满怀旧气氛的食堂。招牌和内装因油污灰尘显得十分老旧。桌子与把台满布人为磨损的痕迹，泛黄的壁纸上贴着以木牌陈列的菜单。味噌鲭鱼、红烧鲷、姜汁猪肉，是菜色和价格都很朴实的店。像极了门田京平这种仿佛从昭和时代穿越来的男人会中意的店。

进去时店里才坐了一半的客人，等天色完全暗下来之后，涌进店里的人变多了。一时之间，人声鼎沸。要不凑近些谈话，会听不见同桌人的话语。

即使知道是间符合大众喜好的店，但闻到食物交杂的各种气味，果然还是生了股反胃感。折原攥着拳，覆在嘴上，手肘支在桌上。他闭上眼睛缓解不适感，此时听见门田又一次的关切，“你哪里不舒服么？”

他睁开眼，说了句“没事”，拿起店家刚奉上的乌龙茶喝了一口，吞下反胃感，然后直截地问了：“你有什么事？”

“我想问的是，关于你和静雄的事。”

果然毫不遮掩、单刀直入地挑明了这个话题。折原没有接话，迳自拿起门田扔在桌边的筷纸，玩弄了一会儿，把它折成了一只筷搁。

“你们那种关系，怎么看……都是在交往吧？”

“没那回事，你误会了。”

“没有交往，却能做那档事？你是开玩笑吧？”

“是又如何。”

“静雄不是那种人。”

“不是哪种人？”折原自嘲式地笑了，“听着，我跟那个家伙已经一个月没有见面了，他的事，你该去问田中汤姆。”

“你，为了报复静雄，不惜煽动他人，在DOLLARS内部制造对立吧？因为这事，我有几个认识的人被卷入纷争，还受了伤。打人的一方，称某个男人教唆他们去挑衅从其他独色帮跳槽过来的新成员。那个男人，说的就是你吧？”

“是又怎么样呢？不过是告诉他们小静的弱点、还有当上干部的优点。至于他们怎么解读、利用这个得来的情报，那就不是我能干涉的了。”

“DOLLARS明明就是个没有从属制度的组织。”

“所以也没有‘不得在DOLLARS内散布谣言’的规定，不是么？”

门田看上去有些怒意，毕竟还是没有挥着拳头揍过来。到了这种时候，还保持着非常人的理智，不愧是与平和岛静雄那种暴力的代名词截然不同的存在。

“虽然我一直以来把狩泽的恶趣味当成玩笑话，也从不认为你和静雄是那种会对男人感兴趣的类型，但是你们两个……算了，别人的私事我不想过问，就问一句：你究竟想对静雄做什么？”

门田又问了一次，责备的语气与上个月如出一辙。

“放心。”折原看着门田的眼睛说道，“我不会再和他见面了。今天也是知道他绝对不会出现，才来池袋工作的。”

“证据呢？”

“什么？”折原纳闷着对方在说什么。

“不再见面的证据。想让我信服，不再追究，你好歹拿出说服我的证据。”

折原噗哧一笑，“我的心意可无法掏出来供你验证啊。”

“很简单，把你的手机拿出来，在我面前删掉静雄的电话。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“嘛，那很容易啊。”

折原掏出存有平和岛电话的那台手机，解开屏锁后放在桌上。

“请自便吧。”他无所谓地说道。   
虽然随身携带的手机不止一台，但存有平和岛电话号码的手机只有那唯一的一台。

门田拿过手机，进入通讯录，他迟疑了一瞬，因那唯一的号码感到讶异。

“怎么，瞧你吃惊的样子。是哦，只存了他一个人的号码，换言之，就算你要摔烂手机，我也不会感到可惜啦。”

“是么，我知道了。你已经给了很好的证明了。那也就表示──”

门田摁下功能键，没有选择选项中的“删除”，反而是按了“拨出”，并将正在拨通电话的画面拿给折原看，斩钉截铁地说了：“这就是，这个男人在你心中的份量。”

看到门田不但没如他所愿删掉号码，还擅作主张拨了出去，折原的脸色瞬间变了，他迅速起身，伸手抢过手机，也不管接通没，立刻挂了这通电话，并将手机用力摔在桌上。那声响引来邻桌人一阵嘘声与隔岸观火的目光。

“你想做什么？”折原微微喘气，原先那张苍白的脸有了一丝血色。

门田面不改色地盯着他，“回报你的所作所为。”

折原一怔，放声大笑。笑到眼角溢出眼泪。“你这人可真有意思，多管闲事？还是纯粹想惹人不快？”

“想怎么解释随你便，但是，不要因为你俩的问题，把池袋搞得乌烟瘴气。”

“明明以前都没干涉过吧！”

“那也是在静雄那通求助的电话之前了。你们──都把我拖下水了，还想让我置身事外吗！”

  
  
脑袋充斥着嗡嗡作响的耳鸣声，想要呕吐的感觉有增无减。胃部绞痛着，身子也虚软无力。那夜过后，身体一直没有恢复到最佳的状态。他不知道自己怎么出了那个店门，又是怎么来到这个人烟稀少的巷道。脸颊好热，身子却很寒。折原将头靠在电线杆上，想借无机体冰冷的触感冷却沸腾的思维。

稀稀落落的脚步声在身后响起。听到几个人的脚步声逐渐朝自己聚拢过来，折原依然没有抬头。

“怎么了，身体不舒服？要我们好好疼爱你么？”

三、四个男人靠近他，其中一个突然搭上他的肩膀，朝颈窝摸去。折原挥手拍开男人那只不安分的手。

“现在没有陪你们玩的心情，少惹我。”折原冷冷说道。

男人讪笑着，吹起了口哨，“这小猫可真凶悍。原来门田京平好你这类型的男人。”

折原挑起一边眉头，“说什么梦话？”

“装傻也没用。刚在店里我们都听见了，什么交往啦、喜欢男人啦，真是作梦也没想过──DOLLARS的干部门田居然是个Gay。”

男人嘻笑着，冷不丁地捏住折原的脸，迫使他正视自己，“也就是说，如果我们在这里玷污了你，也等于是向击败我们的门田提出复仇的战帖了吧？”

瞧男人说得喜滋滋的，还用露骨的眼光上下打量着折原。“虽然我们更喜欢抱女人啦，但要是你这种货色，勉强凑合让我们找点乐子，应该也不错吧。”

“是啊。听说同性恋的嘴上功夫可都厉害的。”

“到那里的草丛去吧，表现得好就给你奖品。”

他们你一言我一句，说得兴致高昂。尽管折原自忖今天状态不佳，但想从这群人面前逃走也并非什么难事。尽管如此，当他们把折原推到更为阴暗的角落，掏出匕首，割破他的外套和衬衫时，他没有显著的反抗或是挣扎。过于温顺的反应令多疑的他们生了不满。

“你看来挺游刃有余的嘛，该不是经常渴求着男人的生殖器？放心，我们会如你所愿，代替门田满足你的欲望。”

男人才刚说完，正准备解开裤裆的拉链，说时迟，那时快，一个高速飞来的垃圾桶不偏不倚砸中了他。男人还没反应过来，便连人带箱往高空飞了十几米，伴随着哀叫声，最后坠落在远处的矮树丛。

其他人警觉地朝箱子飞来的方向看去，顿时脸色铁青。

“平、平、平、平、平、平、平和岛静雄！为、为什么！”他们跌坐在地，其中一个很快又站了起来，拽下其他同伴，连滚带爬地往另一处逃窜。

巷道又一次恢复了平静。折原呆立原地，脑袋空白地看着眼前的金发男人。为什么……会出现？明明……还没做好心理准备，连夜梦靥的罪魁祸首竟然毫无预兆地出现在自己的眼前。

胃液搅动，血液翻腾。无力的窒息感又一度困住自己。

想逃。好想逃。

双足却像灌了铅，无法动弹。

“啊……不……”

他剧烈喘息着，发出低喃。野兽朝他逼近过来，一次一步，慢慢靠近。

“别过来……”

男人每往他这里走近一步，他就不由自主地后退一步，直到无路可退。背抵在坚硬粗砺的水泥墙上。

“你真饥渴到了……随便一个男人都能上你的程度么？”

逆光下，看不清表情的金发男人声音冷竣地说道。那嗓音由地狱传来，仿佛能冰封世间一切。

折原没有答话，他低头看着自己的鞋子，脚在颤抖。手也是。他冷汗直流，无法冷静思考。此时的他如果不集中心力，恐怕下一秒就会在男人面前倒下。

男人的气息变得浓厚，黑色的阴影垄罩了自己。他不觉抬起脸，只见已逼近眼前的胸膛。

“喂。你聋了吗？给我说话啊！”

一只手掌突然攫住他的下颚，粗暴地将他的脸高高抬起，使他不得不仰着脸，对上男人的视线。

“唔啊，不……住手！”

折原使劲扭开脸，将手搭在那只手臂上，拼了命地挣开。然而他的所作所为尽是徒然的困兽之斗，丝毫无法改变男人想做的事。

平和岛静雄抓过折原的双手，按在比他更高的墙上，将脸凑了过来，不由分说地堵住了折原的嘴。

这是个令人窒息、浓烈的吻。野兽以利齿分开猎物的口腔，撕咬着他的嘴唇、舌头，直到唾液中染上了鲜血的腥味。

折原不断摇着头，抗拒着，几次逃开都会被追上。他被重复吸吮着、啮咬着，到了几乎发狂的程度。

“不……不要，拜托……”

战栗与绝望感折磨着他的神经。良久，男人总算停下了，但他仍被对方钳制着，动弹不得。

“我本来不想再看见你这家伙，也不想再跟你有什么交集了。毕竟之前的交往，也是我单向的一厢情愿。”男人叹了口气，“直到我刚才听见了他们的对话──你和门田交往倒是一点儿也不含蓄嘛，临也君。”

折原愣了半晌，恍惚地看着那对在夜里深沉了几分的琥珀色眸子。

“那是……”

平和岛没有让他说下去的机会，迳自发言道，“既然你现在有了对象，而且还是门田。该说的话我还是会说──”说着，他把衣不蔽体、看上去狼狈不堪的自己重重撞在墙上。

折原颓然倒地，他伏着身子，手指攥紧了泥地上的杂草根。盯着沾满泥土的指甲，他心里暗想，这次真是怎么样也站不起来了吧。

但男人却反而蹲了下来，扯住他的头发，令他不得不再度面对那张脸。

那张难得平静的脸上，没有一丝懊恼的情绪。

他以低沉的嗓音说了。

  
  
“我们分手吧，临也。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  
  
**前言**：  
  
  
2017临诞贺。 写了三年的临也生贺文，终于在2020年完结。  
520快乐。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DOLLARS的干部门田是个gаy。这个谣言在池袋独色帮的口耳相传下，一时在街坊巷弄、网络讨论板上传得沸沸扬扬。就连平日不关注独色帮八卦的汤姆前辈也听说了这件事。  
  
“那些人说的门田，是你高中同级的门田京平吧。”前辈在一次工作中途，突然向平和岛问起。  
  
“是呀。”平和岛静雄漫不经心地答道。  
  
“看他平常待人的模样，实在不像啊。”前辈挠着后脑的头发说道。  
  
平和岛没有搭腔。他想，要是此时向田中汤姆承认自己的性向，估计前辈多少也会受到惊吓吧。尽管田中汤姆不像对同性恋抱有偏见的类型，自己也不觉得这是什么不便于在社会上开诚布公之事；但那时，和折原临也交往的期间，多少也察觉了跳蚤想低调行事的心思。平和岛猜想，这和那家伙身为情报贩子的职业性质有所关连，于是一次也没对他人主动提起：自己的交往对象是个男人这事。  
  
谣言四起的这段期间，跳蚤并未在池袋现身，此外，一直没人目睹门田交往对象的真实身分，缺少后续情报的滋润，这个空穴来风的传闻仅仅两周便被人们置之脑后。  
  
平和岛没有找门田问过消息真伪，当初毕竟是在漏接折原来电的情况下，匆匆赶回自家途中，误信那群拦下折原的混混随口胡诌的一面之词；折原当下不置可否的态度，让自己信以为真。冷静思考了几周，当初的自己也许真是草率妄下定论，事到如今，解释或是查证已显得毫无意义。  
  
都已经提出分手了，他和那个男人再无任何瓜葛。  
  
再说，前些日子，明摆着是折原那家伙煽动他人来找碴的次数已经减少许多，曾经屡屡发飙失控的怒火，也随时光流逝，逐渐平息了下来。  
  
折原临也偶尔还是会来池袋，只是会刻意避开与自己收帐时相同的路径。来的次数也比以往少了很多。当两人狭路相逢，便像做戏般，甩着道路指标和小刀草草打上一场。折原不恋战，朝平和岛这头掷了几把小刀便扭头跑开。平和岛大吼着对方的名字追了过去，一路追进暗巷，直到折原蹬上障碍物，一个翻身越过墙头，他才罢手。  
  
这样的生活让人感到无尽的空虚。  
  
自己到底在追逐什么呢？  
  
追逐着过去的自己与那个人之间的幻影么。  
  
这就是折原追求的现状么？  
  
就算顺着对方的心意，重回未交往前的厮杀状态，但无论如何，他们已经回不去了。  
  
平和岛深谙自己的立场。每当认知到这个现状，他的胸口便传来隐隐作疼感。心碎，仿如汹涌的浪涛淹没自身。  
  
那只跳蚤打一开始就没有承认过这段感情。  
  
结果主动提出交往、决定斩断这段关系的自己，至今却还深陷其中，不可自拔。  
  
有几次因工作去了新宿，总在下意识追寻着那个男人的背影。如果没遇见，心里便生了一种难以排遣的落寞，然而一旦遇见，却又目睹他和从未见过的女性状似亲密地并肩谈话，自己又会不自觉地咬紧下唇，胸口油然而生一种遭人生生撕裂的痛楚。  
  
就算折原临也和门田京平交往只是谣言，恐怕这个男人一次也没有认真看待过与自己的交往吧。如此一想，不由得为一直以来只能单相思的自己感到一股莫名的悲哀。  
  
一年的后半，他几乎是集中心力，全神贯注在工作与生活其他面向，努力淡忘与那个男人交往时种种甜蜜的回忆。时间过得飞快，转眼就到了十二月。月初，平和岛接到冈田的喜帖。他和冈田交情不深，与冈田的未婚妻也仅是一面之缘，冈田仍是欣喜地向他报告与交往四年的女友终于步上礼堂的喜讯。平和岛发自内心祝福这对共结连理的佳侣。  
  
婚礼定在平安夜那天晚上。去年平安夜是和那只跳蚤一起过的。两人买了烤鸡、蛋糕，酒足饭饱后，又在那个男人经营事务所的复式宅二层点起浪漫的烛光，放着圣诞节应景音乐，在床上做爱直到天明。  
  
今年已经没有共同过节的对象，又不想一个人孤零零地在公寓待着，时不时回想已变得苦涩的那些记忆；当初收到通知时，平和岛便在出席意愿调查的明信片上勾选了“参与”，然后寄了出去。  
  
  
  
冈田的婚宴选在池袋一间很受好评的酒店举行。宾客的座席间充满粉色的缎带，七彩缤纷的气球。披着白色蕾丝的半透明婚纱，新娘捧着别致的花束走上红毯，走道两侧的人们簇拥着新人，撒下祝福的花瓣与彩带。  
  
成人以后，平和岛从未参加过身边亲友的婚礼，尽管是电视剧里屡见不鲜的场景，一旦身历其境，作为见证者的一员，仍是感动得无以言表。  
  
难不成自己是在憧憬么，和什么人一同步入礼堂，互起婚誓。自嘲的同时，脑内随即浮现那个男人的脸孔。虽然可憎，却在相处的某些时刻，本人都不自觉地露出惹人怜爱的表情。  
  
自己果然还是，很难忘掉这段感情。他仰起头，听见远处人们的喝彩，不由得长叹了一口气。  
  
离开酒店时，刚过晚上九点，外头飘着挟湿软白雪的蒙蒙细雨。一伸手，颗粒状的雪点便随着雨一同落在掌心，化为冰寒的水。回程途中，他在Sunshine 60大道遇到折原家的双胞胎姐妹。她们罕见地露出迷惘无措的神情，平和岛朝她们走去。九琉璃先是看到他，而后拉了拉妹妹的袖子。  
  
“静雄先生！”舞流大声叫道，两人便朝他这头使劲跑了过来。  
  
“怎么了？”平和岛垂下头，盯着把半张脸掩在厚厚格纹围巾下的她们。围巾外裸露的脸颊和握着手机的手指已被冻得红通通的，也不知道在低温的室外待了多久。他把两姐妹拉进有暖气的大型商场，在一间饮料店前买了三杯热可可。  
  
“发生什么事了？”平和岛把可可递给折原姐妹时问道。  
  
“兄，失联。(临哥，联络不上。)”九琉璃说道。  
  
“上周，九琉姐和我在街上巧遇临哥，问他平安夜是不是打算和静雄先生一起过，他说没有。和静雄先生没有约。那天虽然要工作，但我们如果想找他吃晚饭，还是可以抽空陪我们一会儿。”饮料杯升起的热气让舞流的眼镜泛起一层白雾，她取下眼镜，拿袖子抹掉雾气，而后抬起头来望着自己。平和岛正想着那个眼神和她兄长如出一辙之际，舞流问起和话题不相干的事，“去年平安夜本来是和静雄先生一起过的，对么。你们吵架了么？”  
  
刚开始交往没多久，九琉璃和舞流便隐约知悉自己和折原私下不能言明的亲密关系。她们一直不清楚两人进展到什么程度，甚至连他们已经结束了这段关系都还不知道，所以这会儿才来求助他。“那家伙的事情和我无关。”望着忧心忡忡的她们，平和岛静雄咽下已经到嘴边的话。  
  
“本来你们和他约好晚上在Sunshine 60大道附近的火锅店吃饭，是么？”  
  
两人面面相觑，不约而同点了点头。  
  
“临哥也是有过几次放我们鸽子，或联络不上的情况。但上周见面时，总觉得哪里不太对劲。”  
  
“不太对劲？”  
  
“看起来很疲惫，眼圈很深。那天见面时还得了重感冒，整个人都摇摇晃晃的。稍微慰问了他一下，还被忽悠了一顿。说好今天一定会来赴约，结果迟到一小时多，电话没有接，短信也没回。去事务所按了门铃，也没人应门。门锁好像还换了新的，很奇怪。”舞流越说神情越是凝重，她大概想藉平和岛的怪力破坏门锁，进入折原的事务所确认她们兄长的状况吧。  
  
本来已经没有见他的理由，况且折原那边估计也不会想再看到自己的脸，但这下却骑虎难下，看样子不得不去一趟新宿了。  
  
平和岛摸了摸折原姐妹的脑袋，然后叹了一口气，“我晚点过去看看。”  
  
  
  
暌违了半年，再次踏进折原的事务所，平和岛怀着些许忐忑与感慨的心情，摁了几次门铃。无人回应。等待半分钟，他把手按在门把，朝反方向用力扭转半圈，门锁应声断裂。他连同锁一起，卸了那中看不中用的门把，扔到一边，推开厚重的金属大门。里头阒寂无声，一片漆黑。深处隐约传来冰箱发电机的震动声，伴随一股食物发酸的气味。  
  
平和岛蹑手蹑脚踏进了玄关。“跳蚤？”他用一般的音量问道，声音却像坠入深潭一样，迅速被周遭的物什吸收。他左顾右盼，所经之处全是垃圾。四散的书本、杂志、报纸、满是绉折的衣物、西洋棋、散发馊味的外卖餐盒、饮料罐、吃完的杯面等，垃圾与杂物散落一地。久违的事务所里，空气飘荡着陌生的酸臭味，这里俨然变成一座小型垃圾场。  
  
平和岛捏着鼻子，倒抽了一口气。这与他印象中，总是保持衣着整齐光鲜的情报贩子予人的形象大相径庭。  
  
那个男人绝不可能放任自己的住所变成如此邋褟的垃圾屋。  
  
这里到底出了什么事？  
  
被游民侵占了住处么？  
  
他抬脚避开路上的障碍，缓缓朝阶梯走去。电话录音机闪着红灯，传真机上夹着几张皱巴巴的纸，地上还散着好几张。通往二层的台阶上也堆满文件跟衣物。他拾级而上，留意着脚步跨过重重阻碍，等到他总算抵达卧室门口，又一次被眼前的景象给震住了。  
  
寝室的房门半掩，不如说根本没法关上。里头就是一切混乱的根源。原本是床铺的地方，成了杂物的收纳场所。那里头有着书本、毯子、字典、更多的衣服裤子、笔记本计算机、饼干盒、吃了一半的面包，当成暂时垃圾桶用途的数个塑料袋，一座小山似地耸立在床中央。  
  
往房内走去，除了酸腐味，一股浓厚的酒臭味扑鼻而来。平和岛蹙紧眉头，憋住了气息。他踢到地上某个滚动的东西，捡起来一看，是已经过了设定时间的闹钟。除了手中的闹钟，地上，床上也还放了几个大小不一的闹钟。平和岛往床沿一摸，找到一支亮起屏幕的智能机，画面提示设定的闹铃已响过五次铃声，进入待机的状态。  
  
平和岛开始用力扒拉着床上那座庞大的垃圾山，他挖掘了一会儿，从山的一角察觉一条肤色泛白的胳膊，他暗吃一惊。继续奋力掏挖着那堆杂物，直到床上那个男人已有大半个身子露在外头。  
  
“喂！”他把对方拽了出来，并扶起男人上半身。男人双眼紧闭，嘴唇发白，似乎失去了意识。“醒醒！”平和岛一边喊道，一边用手拍打男人脸颊，这时他才发现对方的体温高得吓人，手脚发烫。他在床边找到几罐翻倒的药瓶，胶囊和药片洒在床头和地板。平和岛又试了几次，对方都没有清醒过来，仔细一听，倒还有微弱的气息。他拿起药罐检查，上头写了一些英文，平和岛看不懂英文的意思，倒是在功效上读到了“抗焦虑”、“睡眠障碍治疗”等用语。  
  
“喂。听得到么，给我醒醒啊。”他不耐地扯住折原的衣领，把他软绵绵的身子拉离床铺，然后拼命摇晃对方的肩膀。尽管他扯破了喉咙喊着那个人的名字，对方也似乎像要与他的意志反抗般地纹丝不动。  
  
平和岛这下有点儿慌了，那些药是干么的？看上去也不像治疗感冒的，笨蛋跳蚤该不会乱服药了吧？  
  
他背起折原，也没考虑打通电话找人急救，直接穿上鞋，冲下楼，朝记忆中医院的方向直奔而去。  
  
  
  
深夜的医院候诊室外空无一人，偶尔只有几名护理员会推着放了医疗仪器的推车快速通过中堂。平和岛怅然若失地坐在昏暗的走廊，脑内还嗡嗡回响着经过医院急诊室入口时，外头救护车尖锐的警笛声。  
  
当他抵达医院时，折原已无气息。由于高烧不退、意识不清，情况一度危急，经过医护人员几小时的插管、洗胃抢救，血压和脉搏总算稳定了下来。值班医生向平和岛询问当时发现折原的状况，再结合血液分析，得出可能的病因。在意识模糊之际，折原疑似混着高度酒精吞下感冒药，同时又服用苯二氮平①、氟硝西泮②等多种镇静安眠药，因而引发药物中毒。  
  
评估到病患的意识尚未恢复，医院建议需住院几日观察情况，让平和岛联络病患家属前来办理入院手续。  
  
平和岛走出医院，明知九琉璃和舞流还在等他联系，但他还没想好怎么告诉她们，原本晚餐时段要和她们相聚的男人现在人躺在医院，还差点就丢了性命这事。他鸵鸟心态地先返回折原事务所，找寻办理入院手续必要的健康保险证。  
  
他花了一个多小时才在寝室地上的大衣外套内兜找到折原的健保证。他一边纳闷平常怎么会有人随时携带健保证，一边打开衣柜，找出几件尚算干净的换洗衣裤、毛巾，还去浴室把牙刷、香皂、刮胡刀和拖鞋等物一一放进一只黑色的手提袋内。  
  
多亏以前常来过夜，那个男人的私人用品摆放在偌大的事务所的什么区域、什么位置，大致都知道。  
  
离开事务所前，他在玄关踱步，内心挣扎许久，还是决定给舞流的手机传了一则简短的信息： “你们的哥哥人在医院。”  
  
要他对着电话那头亲口告诉她们这个残酷的消息，他实在做不到。  
  
医院内部规定不得使用手机，等他在柜台办妥入院手续，返回玄关大堂准备抽一根烟缓和情绪时，才发觉自己的手机有九通未接。是九琉璃和舞流轮番拨来的电话。  
  
他吁了口气，把烟盒塞回裤兜。才刚摁下回拨键，手机响了几声，随即传来舞流急切的叫喊。  
  
“临哥在哪儿？”  
  
平和岛这才意识到，自己忘记写上医院的名称。  
  
“东京医大③。”他说，话才刚出口，舞流那头立刻挂掉了电话。  
  
他走回医院，坐在走廊的长板凳上等着折原姐妹到来。垂头盯着地砖的纹理，恍惚中，他陷入一阵浮想。他毫不知情，究竟折原何时开始依赖起镇静安眠功效的药物？  
  
听医生说，苯二氮平可以抗焦虑、治疗睡眠障碍，长期使用却会引发嗜睡、成瘾及记忆丧失等副作用。这就是折原在床边摆放大量闹钟的源由么。  
  
两个人还在交往的期间，平和岛从未看到折原有酗酒、失眠等问题，难不成这都是在自己和他提出分手后才出现的习惯？  
  
又或是，早在自己不顾对方意愿，强行侵犯他之后就已遗下的祸端？  
  
放任自己的事务所变成污秽不堪、惨不忍睹的垃圾场，似乎也说明了折原临也这半年的心境。  
  
这一切，莫非都是自己酿下的错误？  
  
自己的言行……竟能在那个喜爱玩弄人心、睥睨世人却又无坚不摧的情报贩子心中占有如此重大的份量么。  
  
他倏地豁然开朗，同时感到讶异：没心没肺的跳蚤竟有如此人性化的一面。  
  
虽然总是挂着一张面具般的笑脸，对谁都能满口谎言，可那家伙终究也只是个人类，脆弱，孤独，在情感的挫折上不堪一击。  
  
不，怎么可能呢，一切纯属自己胡乱的臆测。  
  
折原临也绝不是那般轻易就被打败的对手。  
  
即便如此，就算发觉对方不为人知的弱点，也无法为此刻的自己招来一丝快意。  
  
为什么，这种不痛快的感觉不停骚弄着胸口，无法释怀。  
  
  
  
由远而近的脚步声打断了平和岛的思绪。他抬起头，目光迎上在雨中朝他急奔而来，呼哧呼哧喘着气的折原姐妹。  
  
“临哥在哪儿？”舞流问了和刚才电话里如出一辙的问题。  
  
“现在暂时脱离险境，但意识还没恢复，需要住院几天。你们现在没法探视他。”  
  
“遭人暗算么，伤势怎么样？”  
  
平和岛惊愕地抬头，望向黑发少女。她们一脸焦急，对事实真相毫不知情。怎么办，该告诉她们实情么？自己就是那个造成她兄长躺在病床的罪魁祸首。  
  
他在脑内斟酌着字词，奈何找不到委婉的说法。  
  
“是药物中毒，和着酒服下多种安眠药，高烧引发休克……”  
  
“你骗人！”舞流打断平和岛的话，不敢置信地喊道。  
  
“我没骗你。”  
  
“为什么用如此拙劣的谎言来骗我们！”  
  
平和岛压抑着情绪，试着平静陈述。“我说的是真的。”  
  
“临哥不可能做那种蠢事！”  
  
“只要去事务所一趟，目睹那里的状态，你就会相信我说的话了。”  
  
“你以为这样说我就会相信你么。”  
  
舞流双掌盖在脸上，低下头，她的肩膀细微颤动着。“哈哈哈……”掩面的指尖泄出一阵低语般的笑声。“什么呀……临哥也太滑稽了吧，居然选择这么逊的死法，真是太难看了。还不如被人暗算就那样干脆死掉更好呢！”  
  
平和岛静雄蹙紧眉头，他已从她的声音听出了哽咽。他从未见过折原舞流失态，仿佛一只负伤的刺猬，因恐惧受到外在的伤害，不断以尖刺武装自己的心。  
  
他遍寻不着此刻可以安抚少女的话。  
  
“对不起。”话一出口，脑袋毫无预警地受到一记重击。脸颊传来热辣的痛感，嘴里尝到一股铁锈味。平和岛脑子空白，耳鸣嗡嗡作响，他一时还不明白发生什么事，然后他意识到，自己被舞流狠狠揍了一拳。  
  
“为什么道歉！临哥不是咎由自取吗！为什么要道歉！”  
  
舞流垂下肩膀，攥紧的双拳耷拉在身侧。平和岛扭回头，注视着她的脸。她的双眼发红，晶莹的泪水在眼眶内打转。  
  
“好疼……”舞流的肩膀发出微弱的颤抖。“手好疼……讨厌，疼死人了啦！”脚再也支撑不住全身的重量，她索性蹲下，像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭了起来。  
  
一直沉默不语的九琉璃也跟着蹲了下来。她一边轻抚舞流的背，一边把妹妹穿着那缝着两只兽耳的外套帽兜掀了起来，盖住舞流因哭泣而不停晃动的脑袋。九琉璃从身后伸出双手，温柔地环抱住妹妹。  
  
平和岛站了起来，无法祈求她们的谅解，只能以唇语不断默诵着“对不起”。  
  
尽管刮着风雪的平安夜，谁也没能听见他无声的忏悔。  
  
  
  
隔天舞流给他发了短信，简短地说了她们哥哥已经苏醒的事。平和岛下班后搭地铁去新宿探视那个男人。那时因床位不够，只能将折原暂时安排在单人间。虽然可以会面，但去的时候，男人几乎都在沉沉睡着。  
  
据主治医生说，目前只能采用其他无成瘾问题的药作为替代，但折原日夜颠倒的生物钟还没能调整回来，总在夜间断断续续清醒片刻，而大白天又都处在嗜睡的状态。  
  
窗边的台子上放了盛开的花束，可能是那对姐妹，或是折原的秘书小姐带来的。起初前去探视的几次，平和岛在门口止步不前。后来去的次数多了，便壮起胆子，拿上一张折叠椅，迳自坐在折原的床边，直到会面时间结束。  
  
有次，他发觉折原的手悬挂在床侧，他便伸手，小心翼翼地触碰那人的手腕，把手放回床面，然后替对方掖好被子。  
  
看着平常总是以恶言恶语嘲讽、挑衅自己的那个男人，此刻面容憔悴，毫无血色，以自己未曾见过的虚弱模样躺在病床上，顿时生了一种脱离现实穿越异界的陌生感。  
  
“跳蚤？”平和岛轻声呢喃，等待对方的响应。他头朝下，侧过脸枕在床沿上，然后把手伸进被子里，握住折原的手。  
  
这只手和以前做爱时摸起来是同样的触感。叫人怀念。指骨修长纤细，掌的边缘有着经常使用刀留下的硬茧，他闭上眼睛，轻轻摩挲着折原手上不易察觉的茧。  
  
“临也、临也……”平和岛会这样轻唤着那个男人的名字，直到听见定时来测量血压的护士走进病房的脚步声，他才恋恋不舍地起身，胡乱揉了揉眼角，然后踱着步子离开。  
  
他开始往返折原的事务所和医院之间，给那个男人定时送换洗衣物，同时也在事务所展开收拾、洗衣、除尘的整顿工作。大病初愈的人可不能待在那种肮脏凌乱的环境，他想。经过几天不懈地努力扫除，事务所总算恢复成原先一尘不染的样子。  
  
自开始打扫以来，平和岛一直没再踏入那个男人的病房。舞流在那之后又给他发了一次短信，信上提到了折原出院的日期。虽然没有明说，但她们似乎宽谅了自己当初鲁莽的作为。  
  
  
  
出院那天，平和岛向公司请了假，亲自到医院接折原出院。他在入口的柜台处找到那抹熟悉的身影。折原正低头填写出院手续的文件，气色看上去依旧很差。  
  
当折原放下笔，抬起头来，不经意发现自己的存在时，脸上不禁露出一瞬的愕然。折原迟疑了一会儿，决定无视自己，拿起手提袋往相反的方向走去。平和岛一个箭步追了上去，抢过男人手里的提袋。  
  
“出租车就在门外等着。”  
  
无视折原意愿，平和岛迳自抓住对方的手腕，不由分说地拽着他朝门口走去。折原一度想抽回手，却挣不开平和岛的箝制，于是别过头，咬着唇放弃了抵抗。  
  
坐上车以后，两人也没有交谈，直接回到新宿的住处。  
  
走进焕然一新的事务所，折原睁大眼睛，似乎不敢相信眼前的景象。  
  
平和岛让他在起居室的沙发坐着休息，自己则到厨房准备晚餐。  
  
折原的冰箱和事务所内其他区域仿佛处在不同空间；之前就算室内再怎么混乱邋褟，冰箱却显得格格不入地十分干净。里头只放了瓶装水、冰块、药片和酒而已。  
  
这一天刚好是除夕夜。平和岛前几天就已经通知父母，今年有其他安排，就不回老家吃年夜饭了。直到折原出院前一晚，平和岛把冰箱的酒和药片都扔掉，改放入商店街采购来的蔬菜、鸡蛋和肉片等食材。现在他打算用这点食材做点简单的蔬菜咸粥。  
  
当他端出热腾腾的咸粥时，折原正半卧在沙发上，百无聊赖地看着电视上的红白歌合战。他把碗递了过去，折原直起身，接过了粥，朝碗内升腾的白雾气吹了几下，以木匙翻搅了一会儿才小心地咽下一口。  
  
平和岛一直盯着他吃了一半，才坐到沙发另一侧，埋头静静地吃了起来。  
  
吃完粥，收拾好碗盘，平和岛从厨房走了出来，折原还是慵懒地卧在沙发，眼神已有几分困意。平和岛拿来温水，把体温计和医院给的药袋找出来递给折原。体温正常，折原吞下药以后站了起来，没打一声招呼就往楼上走。  
  
其实等男人入睡后就离去也未尝不可，可一想到迎接新年的除夕夜，独留对方一人孤零零地过，还是稍显凄凉。平和岛朝阶梯那头喊了声想把电视节目看完再走，也不知已上楼的那家伙听见了没有，总之平和岛把电视音量调大，从冰箱拿出牛奶和布丁，坐到沙发上，拉过一条毯子半瞇着眼继续看跨年节目。  
  
  
  
清晨，天色微蒙，平和岛听见百叶窗叶片掀动的声音，揉着惺忪的睡眼爬起了身。  
  
电视不知何时被关掉了。  
  
视线沐浴在湛蓝的晨光中，他看见背对自己的折原，穿着单薄的睡衣站在落地窗前，一个人沉默地望着窗外的街景。  
  
平和岛走了过去，将盖在自己身上的毯子披到折原的肩上。  
  
东京下了一整夜的雪，外头放眼尽是纯白到眼前一亮的无暇世界。  
  
“我想去看日出。”一直反常地保持缄默的黑发男人突然开口说道。  
  
“去哪里看？”他回问道。  
  
“有海的地方。”  
  
此刻才四点，天色还未亮起，平和岛答应了折原的要求。他到衣柜找了几件御寒的毛衣和外套给折原套上，然后乘近一小时的出租车去东京近郊的海岸线。下车后，海风骤起，寒气逼人。系在杆上的旗帜被风吹得哗哗直响。  
  
他们朝下坡的路段走，没走几步就能看见深色的海。海面上只有几艘早出捕捞的渔船。渔船灯火影影绰绰，像草丛里的点点荧光。  
  
沙滩杳无人烟，他们沿着海岸漫步了一小段路，然后找了一块够大的石头坐下。  
  
折原嘴里吐着雾气，搓着双手说想喝点热咖啡，要平和岛去买。平和岛有些踌躇，折原似是看穿了他的心思。  
  
“我会在这儿等。”他仍是搓着手指说道。  
  
“哪儿也不去？”平和岛回问。  
  
“哪儿也不去。”  
  
“那等我二十分钟。”  
  
说罢，他折回原先的路，一路没发现自动贩卖机，跑超过了三公里才找到一台。他投下硬币，买了一罐热咖啡，把咖啡揣在怀里又赶紧往回跑。一直到他看见折原的身影，背对着他依旧坐在那块石头上，平和岛这才松了一口气。  
  
折原双手互抱，额头抵在膝上，耷拉着脑袋把脸埋进手臂。不知是醒着还是睡着。平和岛放轻脚步走到黑发男人身旁，不动声色地坐了下来，将怀里还有热度的咖啡“咚”一声放在对方身侧。折原没有动静。  
  
海平面尽头的云朵越发明亮，太阳也缓缓升起了。咖啡冷了。平和岛一声不吭地望着新年的日出。折原依旧把脸埋在手臂里。太阳已经攀升至头顶的高度。  
  
“我没办法喜欢你，”折原冷不丁地闷声说道，“你永远是我这辈子最憎恶的人。”  
  
“我知道。”平和岛低下头，瞇起眼睛。他刚才出门忘记戴太阳眼镜。阳光已经变得刺眼，无法直视。  
  
“虽然你恨我，但我还是喜欢你。一直，喜欢着你。没有变过。”  
  
折原抬起头来，什么也没说，只是一直盯着一望无际的海，良久，他才站了起来。  
  
“回去吧。”折原说，并朝来的方向走去。  
  
平和岛把罐装咖啡塞进外套口袋，起身追了过去。把对方冻僵的手拉了过来，放进自己空着的另一边口袋。  
  
折原没有抵抗，平和岛顺势牵住他的手，十指交扣。  
  
两人朝着背阳之处的沙地缓缓走远了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- The End -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【注】  
  
  
  
① 苯二氮平：苯二氮平类药物（Benzodiazepine，简称BZD），又称为苯重氮基盐。是一类中枢神经抑制剂，临床上常作为镇静催眠药使用，亦用于癫痫、焦虑等症的治疗。  
  
  
  
② 氟硝西泮：属苯二氮卓类药物，有催眠、遗忘、镇静、抗焦虑、肌肉松弛和抗惊厥作用，其中催眠和遗忘的作用更显着。其药理作用与其他苯二氮卓类药物相似，镇静催眠作用比硝西泮、地西泮强。由罗氏药厂制造，取它们的成分Flunitrazepam的首尾字母加原剂型每锭两毫克而简称为FM2。为一种精神药品，强性乌烈、麻醉前用药、安眠药。三级管制药品。  
  
  
  
③ 东京医大：东京医科大学附属医院，位于东京最繁华的新宿车站西侧街道上。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**后记**：  
  
  
写了三年的生贺文，文风、剧情发展和初期设定有很大的落差。  
曾经我也陷入瓶颈，不知怎么给这两人安排一个好的结尾。  
如今按去年的承诺给出温情的收尾，希望大家喜欢。  
也辛苦一路追到现在的大家。  
赶在2020年5月完结真是太好了，祝临也君永远的21岁生日快乐。  
  
  
  



End file.
